


Sephiroth's Smash reveal, except there's subtle gay tension.

by Bad Fanfic Fridays (luvkirby4ever)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, anyone less of a coward than me can make that happen, bad fanfic friday, but if you're gay enough long periods of staring has a lot of sexual tension, i didn't lean hard in that direction i'm just saying, sure the joke was that sephiroth was impaling mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkirby4ever/pseuds/Bad%20Fanfic%20Fridays
Summary: The inherent tension of holding someone with your gaze for too long.  And by "gaze" I meant "6 foot sword".   An exercise in writing bad fanfic in order to (maybe) one day write good ones.
Relationships: Mario/Sephiroth
Kudos: 26





	Sephiroth's Smash reveal, except there's subtle gay tension.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bad Fanfic Friday, the magical day where I post bad fanfic to help improve my writing skills. This is my first week, so what better way to start off then with a crack fic? Before we begin, I thought I might answer any questions you may be having:
> 
> Q: "Why?"
> 
> A: I was wondering the same thing when you clicked on a Mario/Sephiroth crack fic. Look, I'm not here to judge your life choices.
> 
> ...And that about does it for questions. Hope that helps!

**_Pathetic._ **

Sephiroth turned as he sliced through another two enemies, their bodies flying back from the force of his blow. There was nobody who could stand in his way, nobody who could outlast his Masamune. Just as quickly as he had turned to deflect his two attackers, Sephiroth's gaze had followed the line of motion to the clearing in front of him.

He smiled.

In a blur, the One-Winged Angel glided forward, his victim barely having time to react before he found himself being held aloft by Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth's steely gaze fixated on the plumber as Mario struggled to kick himself free, eyes shut tight as he dangled at the tip of the sword. With each kick, Sephiroth could feel the quivering pulse of fear through his sword.

His eyes bore into Mario.

Here he was- the hero of the Mushoroom Kingdom- at his complete mercy. For a long moment he stood watching as Mario's kicks grew weaker, a curious energy pumping through his veins as he did so.

**_How completely vulnerable..._ **

Mario opened his eyes, realizing that he hadn't actually been impaled. Sephiroth would have relished in this, too, had he not have more pressing matters to attend to.

_**Brace yourself, little hero.** _

Sephiroth turned his sword- Mario and all- to parry as Cloud rushed forward to strike. More rapid blows followed, Mario swinging for dear life on the very tip of the sword. Sephiroth sighed. He gave one more jolting thrust, the motion causing Mario to fly off the sword and safely away from the battle. With his attention now completely undivided, Sephiroth unleashed deadly unrestrained blows as Cloud continued putting up a good fight.

Dusting himself off, Mario stood and watched the two, wondering all the while why Sephiroth had bothered to spare him...

**Author's Note:**

> If for some god-forsaken reason you've made it this far, thanks for reading! A lot of these Bad Fanfic Friday fics are probably going to be video game-centric, since I love Nintendo games and because they make really good crack fic material. I was literally playing Super Mario Sunshine like 3 days ago and remembered these two idiot NPCs that are perfect crack fic material. So that should be fun.
> 
> Whatever the case, this is my first step down the long road of becoming a better writer. See you next time!


End file.
